Agatha (Pokémon)
Agatha (Japanese: キクコ Kikuko) is a Master Ghost-type Trainer. She is an elderly woman who was the third and oldest member of the Kanto Elite Four, her specialty type being Ghost. In the games Agatha is a member of the Elite Four, and the oldest one to date. As such, she serves as an inspiration for senior Pokémon Trainers all around the region. She uses Ghost-type Pokémon, and other Pokémon with horrifying appearances. Agatha and Professor Oak were once friendly rivals in their youth, and it appears that Agatha may have once had a crush on Oak. However, their relationship has grown bitter and strained over the years because Agatha believes he was too weak to continue competing. She has a very short temper. By the events of the Generation II and Generation IV games, Agatha is no longer a member of the Elite Four, and Bruno has assumed her position. Her absence is never explained. Pokémon Adventures She was first seen as a cameo when Professor Oak talked about his first championship win, which appeared to be against her in the finals. Agatha was one of the main villains in the Yellow chapter of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Agatha was one of the Elite Four who tried to destroy most of humanity from their base on Cerise Island. She was first seen trying to take away Super Nerd Miles after he was defeated by Yellow and the Good Gym Leaders of Kanto. She was then seen in a flashback during the events of the Red, Blue, and Green Chapter where she battled Blue and attempted to kill him due to his relation to Professor Oak by having his Gengar use Dream Eater to suck away his energy. He managed to escape though and a Haunter she stole from a Trainer named Bozz was also taken back. She then had her Haunter attack Cerulean City to delay Misty. She fought against Blue and Koga, revealing an Arbok with the ability to change the pattern on its belly and use different corresponding abilities. She decided to divide Koga and Blue using her Arbok's Rock Slide and she had her Golbat attack Blue. After battling Koga's Arbok for a while Koga started throwing shuriken balls out of nowhere, which Agatha believed was a pitiful attempt to harm her, but was really an attempt to heal Blue's paralysis that Agatha caused using her Haunter's Lick. After that Blue rejoined the battle and Koga used his Golbat's Leech Life to collect his own blood and smeared it on Arbok's pattern, preventing it from changing anymore. While Agatha was presumably beaten, a second Arbok of hers attacked an unknowing Koga from behind, only to be stopped by Blue before it could land a Poison Sting attack. Agatha was subsequently defeated and seemingly vanished after her defeat, but first she had her Gengar masquerade as Koga and Blue's shadow to slowly drain their energy, which was defeated as well. She then revealed that she was the one controlling the Pokémon armies of her peers by using special wrist bands to control them and she used these same bands to force Bruno to join the Elite Four as well. Agatha used the mind-controlling powers of her Ghost-type Pokémon to control Bruno against his will. It is shown that she was the one who also recruited Lorelei by healing her Seel and then figuring out they have a common distaste of humans. Her relationship was also revealed when the two were younger. Oak defeated her in the finals for the Pokémon Championship and Agatha met him after the battle and asked why he quit their "research group". He explained that he wanted to create the Pokédex, which she thought was a stupid idea that would never be complete, and a battle ensued. Oak barely won after a battle that lasted several hours, with Agatha swearing a personal vendetta over him and anyone who associates with him. After Blue stopped her, Agatha was never seen again. Agatha's Pokemon 582px-094Gengar_AG_anime.png|Gengar (x4) 093Haunter_OS_anime.png|Haunter (multiple) 092Gastly_OS_anime.png|Gastly (multiple) 024Arbok_RG.png|Arbok (×2) 680px-042Golbat_AG_anime.png|Golbat ♀ 800px-169Crobat_OS_anime.png|Crobat ♂ (FireRed and LeafGreen) 682px-200Misdreavus_OS_anime.png|Misdreavus ♂ (FireRed and LeafGreen) Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Brainwashers